Gone
by SH4D3YM
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are sent to collect a precious gem, but one of them doesn't come back.
1. Chapter 1

"Pick up the pace, Merlin!" Arthur says turning to his manservant. "Father expects us to be back in Camelot before dusk. And I do not want to miss the knighting ceremony."

Arthur's father, Uther, had sent him on a mission to bring back a precious gem. The Diamond of Holding. If someone touched it, they would be transported inside of the diamond and be held there until someone set their spirit free. It was a powerful jewel that held many people inside, both good and bad. The diamond was a prison used during the time of the Old Religion.

Merlin exhales, "You're not the one carrying box."

Gaius had told them the only way to carry the diamond without worry of accidentally touching it would be to put in a wooden box. Arthur gave the responsibility of carrying the box to Merlin, naturally. The box was indeed very heavy, but Merlin shouldn't be struggling as much as he is. Or at least, that's what Arthur thinks.

"Oh, do you want to defend us then?" Arthur asks taking out his sword and offering the handle to Merlin.

Merlin rolls his eyes and proceeds walking. Arthur hears a mutter come from his friend's mouth, "Not like I haven't been keeping you alive this whole time."

"What was that?" Arthur asks him.

"Nothing, sire." Merlin says coldly.

Arthur jokingly, at Merlin's tone of voice, says, "Alright, I won't ask again."

They are inside of a narrow cave that looks ready to collapse at any moment. The two walk in silence until they come to a large chasm, the Diamond of Holding in their sight on a pedestal on the other side of the chasm.

"Well now what?" Arthur says angrily.

"Maybe we should come back with supplies to build a bridge." Merlin suggests.

"No, that's a stupid idea, and we need to get the diamond to my father by dusk." Arthur tells him.

"How else are we going to get it?" Merlin asks.

"Oh, I don't know." Arthur says, then turns to his friend. "You could use your magic."

Merlin gulped when he heard the words come out of Arthur's mouth. He stutters, "Y- you kn- knew?"

"Of course I did. You really should learn to hide it better." Arthur tells Merlin. "Gwen, Morgana, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, and Leon even figured it out. No need to worry, either, we haven't told anyone yet and we don't plan to anytime soon."

Merlin looks as if he doesn't know whether to run or smile. Suddenly a wave of bravery courses through his body, and he walks to the edge overlooking the chasm, pushing the box into Arthur's arms. Merlin puts his hands out, palms facing the darkness of the chasm. Arthur hears Merlin whisper indecisive words that sound like gibberish. A wooden pathway appears, bridging the gap between their side of the chasm and the diamond's side.

"Go!" Merlin shouts to Arthur. "I can only hold it from here, and I can feel it losing strength already. Hurry!"

Arthur didn't argue and ran as fast as he can over the bridge. As he approached the diamond, a man appeared in front of him. The man was wearing a green cloak, obviously a druid. He was a rather old man with a white beard and white curly hair. The man's deep blue eyes stared into Arthur's.

"You have entered a sacred cave in hopes of taking a power that you could not hope to understand. Why?" The old man asks. His voice makes it sound as if he already knew what Arthur was going to say.

Arthur unsheathes his sword, moving the wooden box to his left arm, and points it at the druid man. Arthur says, "I am here on a mission from the King of Camelot. Move out of my way or arm yourself. I will be leaving here with the Diamond of Holding."

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted. Arthur didn't look at Merlin, he already knew that he just see Merlin struggling to keep the bridge. Arthur had to hurry or he would be stuck here until Merlin regained his strength.

The druid man stepped out of Arthur's path, letting him get the diamond. Arthur walked towards the diamond, still making sure that the druid doesn't do anything to stop him. The druid man sensed this and simply said, "Go on Arthur Pendragon, I will not stop you. I will let you see the consequences of your actions for yourself."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked. The druid didn't say anything, he only looked at Arthur.

Arthur sighed and turned completely away from the druid and looked at the ancient gem. It was glowing blue and was shaped like a prism. Arthur set the box on the ground and made sure that he still had his gloves on before reaching for the diamond. Arthur cautiously picked it up and waited for something bad to happen. When nothing did, Arthur rolled his eyes that he would let a druid's legend go to his head. Putting the diamond into the box, Arthur took a quick peek at Merlin and saw his friend's face had turned red with his struggle to keep the bridge up.

Arthur knew he didn't have much time left and picked the box up carefully and ran over to bridge, making sure not to cause the diamond harm. The druid had disappeared when Arthur picked up the diamond, but Arthur didn't notice. Suddenly, Arthur and the diamond were falling to the wooden surface when the bridge started to crumble beneath him.

"Arthur!" He heard Merlin shout again, but out of concern instead of a struggle.

Arthur got to his knees and checked the diamond to make sure it wasn't damaged. He got to his feet when he knew that it wasn't, but was surprised when he felt hands push him to the solid cave floor. Arthur turned to see that Merlin was the one that had saved his life. Merlin was running to join him, but the bridge completely disappeared under Merlin's feet and he was falling. Arthur didn't know he could move as fast as he did, because the next thing he knew Arthur was holding Merlin by his neckerchief to keep him from falling.

"Arthur," Merlin struggled to say with the neckerchief pressing against neck. "Don't… let go."

"I wasn't planning to do so." Arthur said. "Give me your hand."

Just as Merlin started to reach his hand out, the knot of the neckerchief came undone and Arthur watched in horror as Merlin fell into the dark chasm. Arthur backed away from the edge, the red neckerchief of his friend still in his hand. Arthur could not believe that after all of their years of adventures, Merlin was dead.

Arthur did not know what to do, so he picked up the box holding the diamond and left. He barely managed to get back to Camelot with both horses _and_ the diamond. If Merlin were with him this would have been much easier. If Merlin were here he would being trying to make Arthur laugh or he would be angry with Arthur for not hurrying. That was all Arthur could think, if Merlin were here. However, Arthur did not allow himself to cry for the loss of his friend.

Arthur dismounted his horses and made sure they were tied up properly before walking with the box in his arms to the citadel. Arthur walked through the castle and opened approached his father's throne room. The guards opened the doors and Arthur walked inside with the box still in his arms.

Arthur must have been earlier than he though because he saw his father just finishing the knighting ceremony. Everyone turned when they heard the noise of the door opening. Uther smiled when he saw Arthur and the box.

"And today has become even greater." Uther said as Arthur approached his father, the box suddenly becoming heavier in his arms. Uther looked inside the box and looked at his to make sure he had his black gloves on before he picked up the prism shaped diamond to show everyone. "The Diamond of Holding. Now that it is in our possession we can assure that no harm comes to Camelot."

Uther put the diamond back in the box and motioned for a guard to take it out of Arthur's arms and into the vaults. Uther put his hands on his son's shoulders, as if to say _good job_. Arthur nodded his head and Uther took his hands away from Arthur and motioned for the new knights to stand up.

As the knights stood, Uther turned to his people, "We have prevailed greatly today my loyal people. The feast will start soon. Thank you all for coming."

Arthur didn't listen to his father, he was too busy looking at Morgana. She held a smile on her face, but her eyes were worried. Arthur knew that Morgana was trying her best not to scream at him, _Where's Merlin_! Arthur saddened even deeper at this. He did not even think about how his friends would react.

Just as Uther turned away to start walking towards thrown, Arthur spoke up, "Father."

Arthur's voice came out like a whisper and sounded hoarse. He cleared his throat and said, "Father, obtaining the diamond came with a price."

"What price?" Uther asked confused.

"It pains me to say, but…" Arthur had been thinking it for the past few hours, but he hadn't said it yet. Arthur took a deep breath and tried again. "It pains me to say, but my manservant, Merlin, has died."

Arthur hears a few gasps and a cry that Arthur knows belongs to Gwen. Uther approaches Arthur, "How did this happen?"

Arthur explains, leaving out the part of Merlin's magic being involved, "To get the diamond we had to cross an old and worn wood bridge that was the only way over a chasm. We decided that only one of should go because we weren't sure if it could hand two people going over it twice, so I went. On the trip back, the bridge started to fall and I tripped. I would've died if Merlin had not come to pick me up and push me to the other side. He almost made it to the other side, but the bridge broke. I had caught him, but he slipped and fell into the chasm."

Uther sighed, "He died a hero, and he will be honored tonight at the feast. You may all leave now. I will see you all at the feast."

The room was cleared, leaving only eight people in the room with Arthur. Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. The eight looked at their friend and prince, waiting for him to say something. Gwen approached him, her eyes red from crying, "Is it true?"

"Yes." Arthur said. He took out Merlin's red neckerchief. "This is what I grabbed him by when he fell. If only I grabbed his shirt, he would still be here."

"Arthur, it's not your fault." Morgana said, grabbing his arm.

"Yes it is! The wooden bridge was created by Merlin with his magic, it wasn't already there. I saw that he was barely able to keep up the bridge, but I still took more time than needed to get the diamond."

"Arthur," Gaius said. "You are thinking of the bad, when you must realize the good. Merlin died knowing that his friends accepted he was a warlock. That's all he ever wanted, trust me."

The nine friends were silent, apart from some crying and others on the verge of crying. Arthur saw his other friends cry, but he still did not allow himself of the same luxury. Arthur merely hugged Morgana and Gwen to his chest as they cry.

Two hours later, when Arthur has bathed and changed into the clothes he preserves for parties and feasts. Arthur refused the servants that tried to help him like Merlin did. Arthur entered the throne room, which now had many tables inside and food and people. The noise surprised Arthur as he was in silence for a long time.

Arthur took his place next to his father on the table that was in front of the rest. The food he was to eat was placed in front of him. Arthur didn't eat as much as he usually did, in fact he was only picking at it and occasionally eating a bite. This is how the rest of the feast went on, until the end and Arthur decided to say something.

Arthur stood and waited for everyone to be quiet to listen to him. Ignoring his father's look of confusion, Arthur started speaking, "My people, my knights, my friends, this feast is not like any other. It is to celebrate our new knights, to celebrate Camelot obtaining the Diamond of Holding, but most of all we are to celebrate the life of me manservant and friend, Merlin. He died saving my life which is something that I can never forgive. Not that I wanted to forget Merlin in the first place. Even though Merlin was just a manservant, he was one of the bravest people that I have ever known."

The people looked at Arthur with smiles and his father looked proud. Arthur raised his cup, "To Merlin!"

"To Merlin!" Everyone, including Uther, changed until it was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

After the feast had ended, Arthur went straight to his chambers. He undressed until he was only in his trousers and went lie down on his bed. Arthur's head hit the pillow and for the first time since he saw Merlin die, Arthur cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur finishes carving one word on a rock. That one word is _Merlin_. Arthur sets the rock down on the bank of the Lake of Avalon. Arthur had decided to put together a funeral as best as he could, with help from Gwen and Morgana, of course. They made the funeral announced, but Arthur didn't expect there to be many people attending, and he was right. The only people that showed up were Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, and Lancelot. Arthur did send a letter to Merlin's mother explaining what happened, but I guess she either hasn't gotten it yet or she was too upset to come to the funeral.

Now that the rock was in place, Arthur stepped back and admired the beauty of the scene before him. The mountains rising towards the sky, the lake pulsing with an ancient magic, and the blue sky that seems brighter there than everywhere else. Arthur saw the power that this place held. It was so peaceful and tranquil, it would be a crime to do anything to defile it. Arthur decided that now was the best time for him to say something.

Arthur cleared his throat, "The first time Merlin and I met, I threw him in the stocks. The second time we met, he called me a prat and we fought with maces and brooms. That time I didn't throw him in the stocks. The third time we met was at a feast, and he saved my life. My father thought that Merlin deserved a reward, so he made Merlin my manservant."

Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, and Sir Leon all smiled because they were there when all of these things happened, or heard about them. Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Elyan, however, seem confused. Arthur understood why. It's not normal for two people to try to hurt each other and then become friends and completely forget about the bad beginning.

Arthur smiled and continued his speech, "Over the past three years, our friendship grew, despite all the times we yelled at each other. What I'm trying to say is, Merlin was the bravest person I knew. I just didn't realize this until Merlin…"

Arthur sniffled and rubbed his eyes before continuing, "Merlin died a hero, he died doing what he did best. Protecting his friend. I know that if he had gone with any of us, he would have done for you what he has done for me. Merlin deserves more than some rock in the middle of a lake. He deserves to still be alive, he deserves more than what we can give him."

Arthur walks to join his friends and Gaius speaks, "Before Merlin and I spoke a single word to each other, Merlin saved my life. Of course, I was only going to let that one act of magic pass for saving my life, but as time went on I saw that Merlin only used his magic to save his friends, people he hated, and all of Camelot. Naturally, I decided to keep his magic a secret all together for he has not only become my friend, he was the son I never had. He saved my life on several occasions, most likely he saved it more times than anyone realizes. All I have to say about Merlin is that there was never anyone more capable of having such power."

Gaius talked smoother and had more collected thoughts than Arthur. Gaius followed Arthur's lead and joined the group of mourners. The person to take Gaius' place as speaker is Morgana. Morgana wipes her tear stained face and starts, "I first saw Merlin out the window in my chambers, father was executing someone when he arrived. A sorcerer. I saw Merlin's face, he was scared, terrified. I thought it was because he had never seen an execution before, but now I know why. Ealdor was not as angry as father when it came to magic. He was never hunted down, he never had to lie as much as he did, and he never almost got caught by a man bent on executing his kind."

Morgana takes a deep breath, it was clear she was trying her best not to cry. She wanted to stay strong for everyone, but they all knew that she would eventually lose the fight against her emotions. Morgana continues, "I've always had a reason to thank Merlin, but I never did. He helped get the druid boy away from father, he taught me how to control my magic, and most of all he never told my secret to my father. At any time he could have had m killed, he could've taken things from me to earn his silence, but he never did. That is something that I could never repay him for, not even if he was still alive. I am forever in his debt."

Arthur and the rest of his friends look confused at what Morgan said. She has magic? Arthur has never heard anything from Merlin, he never would have guessed it. Morgana sniffles again and walks to take Gwen's place as she goes to speak. Gwen starts, "Merlin was the one of the closest friends I have ever had. From the day we met, there was never a day where he was never concerned about me. He tried to take my place in an execution when he healed my father of his sickness."

Tears start to spill from Gwen's eyes and Arthur wants to do nothing more than hug her and tell her everything will be alright. Morgana must have thought the same thing as the two of them go back into the group and Lancelot steps up to start talking about his experience with Merlin. Arthur knew that Lancelot was close friends with Merlin and that he would undoubtedly have shocking news that not even Arthur knew about Merlin.

Lancelot takes a deep breath and sighs, "The first time I met Merlin, he was being attacked by that Griffin. I saved him, at the time I thought that he was nothing more than a common man doing some kind of work. I had no idea how wrong I was. The Griffin was not killed by me, well not alone, Merlin used a spell that made my spear glow and with that I was able to kill the Griffin. It was Merlin that saved me, the knights that were wounded and Camelot. With Merlin saving my life, I thought that I was no longer in his debt, still having no idea how wrong I was. From then on it was almost as if Merlin and I were taking turns saving each other's lives. Merlin won, I saved his life last, but he won when he saved Arthur's life with the price of his own. I might be the noblest of the knights of Camelot, but Merlin is the noblest man I have ever met. Merlin might not have been a knight, but he was Camelot's guardian."

Lancelot walks back to his friends and stands next to the other knights, and Gwaine steps forward to start talking. Gwaine clears his throat, "I met Merlin, and to a lesser extent Arthur, during a tavern fight. The odds were 1 to 3 against them, and I liked those odds so I joined them. At first, I was just helping out some blokes because they were fighting to help out the woman in charge of the tavern. We joined Arthur on his quest into the Perilous Lands, well we followed him, and I felt something like what I feel now. Merlin triggered some kind of trap and was cut off from Arthur and me, we weren't sure if he was alright or if something had happened. Compared to this pain, I would relive that memory over and over just to have Merlin alive again. He was a true friend, he didn't care about titles, only about the personality of the people he was with. For that, I am glad to have known Merlin."

Gwaine walks back into the group and Percival takes his place. Percival says, "You all know, I met Merlin the same time I met most of you. I didn't know him for long, but I knew him long enough to know what kind of person he was. He was kind, he was generous, and he was loyal. I never thought a man could exist with these traits outside of a story, but Merlin did. Merlin's story will be remembered. That's all I have to say."

Elyan took his place as Percival stood next to Lancelot and Leon again. Elyan begins, "Merlin was a man that I knew I could trust from the moment I first saw him. I could tell that he genuinely cared for everyone that he was with, he accepted me as a friend when he first met me. What I can never repay Merlin for is helping my sister when our father was cured, he tried to give his life in the place of my sister's, when he also saved my father's life. Merlin was the most selfless, loyal, and noble person I have ever met. I only wish he were alive so I can thank him."

Elyan joined the group, hugging Gwen before he stood next to his fellow knights. Lastly was Leon, "I thought Merlin was mad the first time I met him. I have never witnessed a commoner insult a prince in front of everyone before, but Merlin did. I later realized that it was bravery, not insanity that made Merlin say what he did. As I got to know Merlin, I saw that Prince Arthur and he were becoming friends and that Merlin would give his life for Arthur. I just hoped that Merlin never would, but we can't always have what we want. I always believed that Merlin would do great things, and he did, just not all that he could have done. I used to wonder what his face would look like when Arthur became king, but I'll never see now. But what I do know is that Merlin would be proud of Arthur."

"Most definitely." Gaius said to Leon as he walked away from the lake.

The nine traveled back to Camelot, their hearts heavy with the words that were said and the secrets that were revealed. Arthur couldn't help but think back to what Sir Leon said about Merlin being proud when he became king. Arthur knew that Leon was right, all his friends were right. Merlin was loyal, kind, helpful, and noble. Arthur only wished he saw his friend's traits through different circumstances.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Arthur," Merlin struggled to say with the neckerchief pressing against neck. "Don't… let go."_

" _I wasn't planning to do so." Arthur said. "Give me your hand."_

 _Just as Merlin started to reach his hand out, the knot of the neckerchief came undone and Arthur watched in horror as Merlin fell into the dark chasm. Arthur backed away from the edge, the red neckerchief of his friend still in his hand. Arthur could not believe that after all of their years of adventures, Merlin was dead._

Arthur sat up in his bed from the nightmare he just had. Arthur brings his legs to his bare chest, his breathing shallow and rapid, and cries for the memory that he went through again. Arthur stays like this, weeping for his friend, until he can no longer cry.

"Why did you have to go?" Arthur says, hoping his friend's spirit can hear him. "Why? I still need you."

The funeral Arthur and his friends threw for Merlin was two days ago. Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur's five best knights seem to have accepted that Merlin is not coming back. They still miss him, but they are out of the grieving stage. Arthur, on the other hand, is still trying to cope with the loss of Merlin.

"Arthur," A woman's voice calls to him. Arthur lifts his head from his knees and sees Gwen standing in front of him with a sympathetic look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Arthur says. He wipes his face and takes a deep breath. "Yes, thank you for your concern Guinevere."

Guinevere walks up to Arthur, and stops next to the bed, looking at him. Arthur clears his throat, "What are you still doing here? You should be home."

Gwen smiles, "I was getting ready to leave when the Lady Morgana had a nightmare. I stayed to console her."

"You are a true friend to her and my family. I thank you again." Arthur says. "You may leave now."

"Arthur," Gwen says and puts a hand on the right side of Arthur's head, making circles on his cheek with her thumb. "I know it hurts, but you don't have to hide your emotions from your friends and the people that love you."

"Yes," Arthur says, grabbing Gwen's hand but not moving it from its position on his head. "I do. The people cannot see their future king crying over a simple servant."

"Arthur, we both know that Merlin was more than just a servant to you." Guinevere tells him. "And I would rather have a king that cried over the loss of any of his people than a king that seems heartless."

Arthur remains silent, thinking about what his other citizens wanted in a king. Gwen continues, "You are going to be a great king, maybe even better than your father. Do you know why?"

Arthur remains silent, and Gwen continues, "It's because they want a king that cares more about the people than the wants of himself. You have always protected your people, even from the tax that that troll made your father put on the people. You're a wise man, and you'll be a wise king."

"If I'm going to be such an amazing king," Arthur says. "Then why could I not save my best friend?"

Arthur lets tears stream down his face again. Guinevere sits down on the bed and hugs Arthur, and Arthur starts crying into her shoulder. Guinevere rubs his back and says, "Arthur, you need to believe me when I say that Merlin's death was not your fault. He made the decision to save you of his own free will."

"I know," Arthur says through his tears. "I just can't over the fact that if I had been faster instead of having a conversation with him while he was hanging over the chasm he would be here today."

"It'll get better, I promise." Guinevere comforts Arthur. "When my father died, I constantly thought that if I had just found some reason for him to stay home than maybe things might've been happier. But now with the recent events to pass, I realize that I want Merlin back more than my father. I know it sounds terrible and exaggerated, but it's the truth."

Arthur looked Guinevere in her eyes, putting his other hand on the hand Gwen has on his face, holding onto it so she doesn't leave. Gwen must've realized this because she uses her free arm to hug Arthur. When she pulls back, she doesn't expect Arthur's lips to appear on hers, but she doesn't pull away from him. Arthur deepens the kiss, pulling Guinevere on his lap, his arms holding onto her waist as if his life depended on it.

They part, both staring at each with surprise of what they just did. Guinevere smiles, "That was unexpected."

"Please don't leave," Arthur blurts out.

Gwen smiles even deeper, "I will never leave you, I'll always be beside you."

Arthur moves to the left of the bed and lets Gwen enter, holding her close to his body. His arms around her waist, his head laying on her head. The couple in blissful silence cuddled next to each other. Arthur falls asleep, not afraid of the night mare anymore. It is unbelievable to Arthur, but he is no longer grieving the death of Merlin.

That is the last chapter. I know it was very short, but I will start another story about Merlin soon. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
